Transformice: A New World
by Blizzardwind
Summary: ...look at the title...rated T for occasional swearing and violence
1. Character Form

Transformice: A New World

**AN: Hiya guys! It's Blizzardwind here and…..here's the form if you want to join! This is inspired by TheGhost129's TFM story.**

Name:

Fur Color:

Neck:

Mouth:

Head:

Ears:

Tail:

Eyes:

Gender:

Personality:

Other:

(I know, a lot of things.)

Here's my form:

Name: Iluvfudge

Fur Color: white

Neck: black parasol (kind of like an umbrella)

Mouth: white donut with aqua frosting

Head: white rainbow dash hair and the short blue green hair customized to look white

Ears: white and aqua headphones

Tail: black diamond with white chain

Gender: female

Personality: easy and outgoing, easily becomes serious at random moments, and says random things most of the time.

Other: has a heart shaped cream patch on her chest, title is Gleany

Here's my friends' forms:

Name: Artelemisia

Fur Color: white

Neck: none

Mouth: customized donut to look like Oreo

Head: customized rainbow dash hair

Ears: white daisy with aqua center

Tail: customized tail jewel

Eyes: none

Gender: female

Personality: ….it depends….

Other: Title is Superstar

Name: Ichigoluv

Fur Color: light brown

Neck: none

Mouth: knife

Head: pink short hair

Ears: none

Tail: star jewelry

Eyes: occasional glasses

Gender: female

Personality: Awesome, great leader and friend

Other: Title changes but is totally BOSS

Name: Dawnlite

Fur Color: light brown

Neck: none

Mouth: knife

Head: customized rainbow dash hair

Ears: black headphones

Tail: none

Eyes: none

Gender: female

Personality: very…..interesting.

Other: ….

Name: Choppymouse

Fur Color: dark brown

Neck: none

Mouth: none

Head: none

Ears: none

Tail: none

Eyes: none

Gender: female

Personality: crazy. Period.

Other: ….

Name: Ethonatron

Fur Color: dark brown

Neck: green and white scarf

Mouth: clover

Head: raccoon cap

Ears: none

Tail: none

Eyes: glasses

Gender: male

Personality: noobish…beginner like

Other: ….


	2. Character Form (updated)

Transformice: A New World

**AN: Hiya guys! It's Blizzardwind here and…..here's the form if you want to join! This is inspired by TheGhost129's TFM story. Oh, and this is updated. I got my look changed O.O. Meh.**

Name:

Fur Color:

Neck:

Mouth:

Head:

Ears:

Tail:

Eyes:

Gender:

Personality:

Other:

(I know, a lot of things.)

Here's my form:

Name: Iluvfudge

Fur Color: black

Neck: black bow tie

Mouth: white donut with aqua frosting

Head: black rainbow dash hair outlined aqua and short black hair (added to rainbow dash)

Ears: black and white headphones

Tail: black diamond with white chain

Gender: female

Personality: easy and outgoing, easily becomes serious at random moments, and says random things most of the time.

Other: has a heart shaped cream patch on her chest, title is Gleany

Here's my friends' forms:

Name: Artelemisia

Fur Color: white

Neck: none

Mouth: customized donut to look like Oreo

Head: customized rainbow dash hair

Ears: white daisy with aqua center

Tail: customized tail jewel

Eyes: none

Gender: female

Personality: ….it depends….

Other: Title is Superstar

Name: Ichigoluv

Fur Color: light brown

Neck: none

Mouth: knife

Head: pink short hair

Ears: none

Tail: star jewelry

Eyes: occasional glasses

Gender: female

Personality: Awesome, great leader and friend

Other: Title changes but is totally BOSS

Name: Dawnlite

Fur Color: light brown

Neck: none

Mouth: knife

Head: customized rainbow dash hair

Ears: black headphones

Tail: none

Eyes: none

Gender: female

Personality: very…..interesting.

Other: ….

Name: Choppymouse

Fur Color: dark brown

Neck: none

Mouth: none

Head: none

Ears: none

Tail: none

Eyes: none

Gender: female

Personality: crazy. Period.

Other: ….

Name: Ethonatron

Fur Color: dark brown

Neck: green and white scarf

Mouth: clover

Head: raccoon cap

Ears: none

Tail: none

Eyes: glasses

Gender: male

Personality: noobish…beginner like

Other: ….


	3. Chapter 1-Something's Wrong

Chapter 1- Something's wrong…

I see the cheese ahead of me….one step at a time…almost there…..Aww what the heck. I dash for the cheese and run straight back getting my 1st. "Woo hoo!" I scream, because I am a total noob and does not get firsts very often.

Artelemisia walked up to me and said, "Good job, your shaman next." As I start to spawn the first board, Ichigoluv calls for a tribe meeting in the tribe house. Persephonia, Dawnlite, Ethonatron, Choppymouse, Artelemisia, me, and anyone else who was on go to the tribe house.

"Ok…so the reason I called you guys here is that there's been some serious glitches and bugs in vanilla." We all gasp. Vanilla…of all rooms it chose vanilla! The most trustworthy maps…the ones that never….ok I'm gonna stop my speech in my head…

Ichigoluv yelled over to Choppymouse and Ethonatron, who were playing in the cheese. (Gross right?) Ethonatron scurried over but Chorrymouse stayed in the cheese. "Meh. Why don't we see vanilla ourselves?"

"Sure thing, Iluvfudge," responds our proud spiritual chief. We all meet up at vanilla9 and look at the chat box:

[Glaxius] Like WTF I WAS SO CLOSE BUT THE GLITCH MADE US DIE

[Melvin] Come on! Stupid bug hurry up hurry up!

[IAMRANDOM] This is so random….like-

IAMRANDOM didn't get to finish the sentence. A loud moderation announcement was….well…announced:

[~Moderator] Please evacuate the vanilla rooms immediately. Please evacuate all vanilla rooms immediately. Lockdown will now begin. If you are not out of the vanilla rooms in [10 minute(s)] you may be at risk of dying.

All at once the mice left in a burst of bubbles. Wow, I think. Pretty serious. A hood figure shows up in front of us. "Leave…" he mumbles. We all stay there, and he pulls out a sword of surprising length. "LEAVE NOW!" he shouts, sending Artelemisia and Dawnlite crumpling to the floor.

Ichigoluv uses her knife and I use my….donut. Until another mouse flips into sight. Another mod announcement appears:

[~Moderator] You now have [5 minute(s)] to evacuate to a safer room. I repeat. Five minute(s).

The new mouse comes closer into view and I can see his fur color is a shiny black, and he wears a yellow bandana. The sword in his mouth tells us he is NOT joking around. It appears as if his left eyes is blinded, but he fights no less than would have a mouse with two eyes.

[~Moderator] You now have [3 minute(s).

The stranger and the hooded figure fight with such amazing intensity, you can almost feel the flames from the heat. We all watch closely, studying their every move. At last, the stranger holds up his knife at his throat and whispers, "And don't come back."

The hooded figure retreats back into the shadows, but it feels as if his gaze pierces my soul. We turn back to the strangers, who's gaze is just as cold. He lifts his red glasses and says, "We better get outta here."

That's right. How much time did we have left?

[~Moderator] You now have [10 second(s)] to evacuate this area.

"Back to the tribehouse!" Ichigoluv screeches, but not before inviting the stranger. He accepts, but does not look enthusiastic. We head back to The Red Panda's (awesome name? ^.^) tribe house and settle down on the couches.

It gets quiet, so I try and start a conversation. "So, who are you?" I ask the stranger. "Galbelmz." I ask a few more questions, and he always responds, but at the minimum. Until my last question. "Where do you come from?" No response. It seems as if the temperature dropped by ten degrees.

I repeat my question, but I'm pretty sure he heard me. "Nowhere. None of your business. None of anyone's business," he says, and then heads for the kitchen. We all look at each other, with confused and quizzical faces.

I volunteer to go find him, and I see his yellow antlers from the kitchen. I swallow slowly and clear my throat. "Galbelmz, we want to know what's happened. We can help you." I said, trying to soothe him with my voice.

"Go away…" he growled, a slight edge in his voice. I sat down next to him. "Come on. We all know you're thinking of something….not very pleasant." I tried to get him to talk, but with no luck. I sulked back to the tribe to explain the news. All of a sudden, the walls blew up around us.

Ichigoluv, Persephonia, Artelemisia, Dawnlite, and Ethonatron all screamed. Choppymiouse played in the cheese. Again. Oh no, I thought, Hackers! As they all continued to scream, I shouted for Galbelmz, but never hearing a reply. At last I saw him. The hooded figure.

**AN: LOL Cliffhanger! What'll happen next? Oh and Galbelmz, did I do ok? O.O Your stories are great. Ty readers! R&R~ -Blizzardwind**


	4. Chapter 2-The Shadow

Chapter 2: The Shadow

**AN: I changed my look…again. I now have black hair, black bandana over eyes, the shaman like fur (gray and brown one) black tail jewelry, black bowtie, and my oreo. Ty everyone!**

The hooded figure stepped slowly forward. Our eyes widened in fear. Another step forward. Aww, heck. This guy was stuck in a lag. We made a mad dash into the kitchen, where we found Galbelmz knocked out by the blast. Choppymouse shook him, trying to reawaken him from the daze, but with no luck.

The hooded figure snapped out of the lag and searched around looking for us. Artelemisia and I quickly bolted the doors to the kitchen. We soon heard the pounding on the doors, getting louder and louder with each second to come.

Suddenly, the noise started fading away, our ears still ringing from the loud noise. We all glanced at each other and knew what we had to do. I sought out for my friends, Luckyjustin and his tribe. When I arrived at their tribe house, we looked at each other solidly and, knowing well we were rivals, that this would be settled in a later matter.

He invited us in, and his tribe house was HUGE. Big waterslides, a giant bounce house, unlimited supplies of food, etc. We looked around, mouths watering at all the wonderful things here. Luckyjustin looked at us with disgust, then a face of amusement.

We settled around a large meeting table, with three Kizanakan (his guild's name) representatives, who were Bigzz, Guineapigwuv, and Luckyjustin himself. Boy, it must be serious for these two tribes to unite. But it was for a greater cause. We started discussing the glitches and bugs, with only Ichigoluv, Artelemisia, and me talking.

We were brought in trays of food, and continued to talk while chewing delicious portions. All at once, the sirens blared as loud as a fire truck's, and it continued with an announcement.

[~Moderator] Please evacuate the room [*Kizanakan] for the room is no longer stable. I repeat evacuate. This room is no longer stable…..

The voice faded off and I wasn't sure if it was real or not. We all switched into /room emergency KT that was the emergency room to both our tribes. Three of us huddled in discussion while the others looked around, gathering supplies for our stay.

I wasn't part of the meeting so I scavenged around managing to find a small cave for the Kizanakans. The Red Pandas would need a larger place, however. I found a small tree trunk with exceptional room that was across from the cave. We settled down, the other mice having found bedding and sticks. We lit the sticks on fire, and stuffed the bedding, which was moss, into where we rested.

Galbelmz, finally awake, managed to heave himself over to Luckyjustin and start a conversation. At first, Luckyjustin and Galbelmz were having just a humorous chat, until Justin's eyes furrowed in concentration.

"You're right," he finally said. And I realized that every mouse nearby was looking directly at the two. "We must make battle plans in case the hooded figure returns. Just as they sat down to their makeshift table, a shadow swept over them, encasing both Galbelmz and Luckyjustin. As I watched, their eyes turned to the color of deep fluid red.

They turned and faced us, mouths twisted in to a snarl. I watched as the dark shadow encased Ichigoluv and Dawnlite as well. Their eyes turned the same color as the others, and the four advanced on us.

They moved with slow, zombie-like motions, clawing at us with all their force. Abruptly, they stopped, but Galbelmz flew forward as the sword in his mouth sliced down Artelemisia, temporarily knocking her out.

I felt the anger rise in my chest, making it hard to swallow. I flew forward at Galbelmz, but hesitating just enough to miss him. At my reluctance, Luckyjustin comes down hard on my back. He grabs a pocketknife (Which is strange considering we don't have pockets) and stabs me in the back. I cry out in pain, with the four freaks standing above me.

I realize, that the shadow hasn't taken any random mouse, it's taken the mouse powerful of us all. I close my eyes slowly, tired and wounded from today's actions, and I wish that somebody, somewhere will be there to save us….

**AN: What do you think? Galbelmz, is it ok if I put you under mind control? O.O What do you think will happen next, and who will be the hero of this story?**


	5. Chapter 3-Common Sense

Chapter 3: Common Sense

I open my eyes and find me in our makeshift hospital, just a cave with sum twigs and moss covering parts of it. I see Dawnlite, Ichigoluv, Galbelmz, and Luckyjustin tied to the walls. They were struggling ferociously and strangely, they didn't tie up their mouths.

They extended their claws, and with our luck, Luckyjustin was wearing a brass knuckle. He unlatched his chains and roared with anger. The mice scurried around struggling to hold him back. Galbelmz also broke free (but I don't know how, I wasn't watching) and threw all the mice back from Luckyjustin.

The two freed the other two and together they advanced toward us, at amazing speed. Fifty yards. 30 yards. 10 yards…five, four, three, two, one. Luckyjustin lashed out at me again, fury in his eyes. I said one thing that reminded me of Galbelmz and my little talk. I simply said two words, "The Past."

He snapped out of his daze and quickly leapt at Luckyjustin, knocking him to the ground. Justin thrashed around, making an alien type signal noise. Dawnlite and Ichigoluv retreated from bashing around the tribe mice and jumped on top of Galbelmz.

He was stuck under the thrashing mice, but amazingly, managed to break free. The alien noise got louder, and with just our luck, we were on top of graves. Great. Zombies burst from the ground, but we quickly knocked them out.

Galbelmz was fighting Luckyjustin in hand-to-hand combat and Dawnlite and Ichigoluv were quickly rushing toward him. I fought them with my kwon do (get it? MY Tai kwon do) and managed to make them recoil as if I were a poisonous snake.

I wondered how Galbelmz learned to fight so well, considering he seemed like a loner. Then, a sparkle flashed from him. What was that? I studied closer and it was a badge that said:

TFMDojo

SO technically, he was in a tribe…odd. Guess he left ours then. Anyways, Luckyjustin aimed a punch at his head, but missing him. We all stared in awe (except the mice trying to tie up Dawnlite and Ichigoluv) at their fighting skills. After the punch, Luckyjustin slowed down, and Galbelmz spun around, sticking out his leg, tripping him.

He reigned triumphant, but it didn't last. Luckyjustin rose with incredible force, transforming before our eyes. He was ….he was…..NARUTO! Then Galbelmz kicked him in the butt like Mario would and he collapsed. The end. (Jk)

As Luckyjustin was being dragged away to be tied with Dawnlite and Ichigoluv (who were still sstruggling) all the tribe mice went up to him asking him to sign their foreheads or paws like wee little Justin Beiber fan girls. Humph. That guy got lucky, I'm telling you.

After he made it out of the crowd, an angel descended from the heavens. Her name was Calistia (not TFM username so don't bother) and she gave us all a blessing for luck, then said she would always be with us.

Wonder what that was all about. We went out of the room; the other three mind control thingies were back to normal. We enjoyed a party at our tribe house, full of orange soda and turkey (weird how the mice are bigger…O.O) and then watching some AWESOME nigahiga and smosh videos on our giant 1000" plasma TV, with surround sound in every corner.

I stumbled into the kitchen (Still haven't got me land legs! LOL) and I saw something weird…a tiny little fly carrying a huge cookie on its back…okay..? I grab the cookie (with the fly on it) and throw it in the trash. What a waste.

Galbelmz, for the first time ever, looks to be enjoying himself. He dances and mingles, complimenting people on everything. Clothes, jewels, hair, fur color, etc. I hurry over to the dance floor and do some flips (I can do this in real life…not to brag…but xD) and did a full split in the air (this too…), leaving the crowd amazed.

I find my friends staring also, in a mixture of admiration and jealousy. I give a quick look at them, meaning I couldn't help myself, and then I go back to dancing on the floor. My front flip already left people amazed, so why not back flip?

I flipped, but landed hard, thumping my head into a table with someone's sword (Seriously?). The sword missed me when it fell, but the gummy bear on it hit me, knocking me out.

*/_italicized_= my illusion/dream

_*I looked around and I saw Artelemisia and Dawnlite chatting merrily while Ichigoluv and Dawnlite played bowling. Choopymouse, Ethonatron, and the Kizanakans were just on the dance floor, showing off their moves. _

_ Galbelmz helped me up, saying that I was the clumsiest person he had ever met. I sighed, realizing indeed it was true. We walked around together, toward the kitchen, upstairs to the bathroom, and finally our bounce house. We bounced around for a little while, then went to the pool, I splashed and swam, leaving Galbelmz to swallow the water (Like 'eating my dust' or whatever)._

_ Everything after was blurry. I remember a duck and elephant arriving, with some donuts for everyone. I took a bit into the thick, creamy glaze of _Krispy Kreme _and I jolted awake._

BANG! I slapped my face on the cymbal, leaving my head dizzy and confused. I walked over to where Cutehatesyou was handing out cookies to everyone and I took one for sweet relief. I looked over it carefully- chocolate chip with sprinkles of M&Ms over it. I took a bite, leaving a sweet taste of…sugar? No…what was that taste?

I took another bite, still confused about the odd taste. An old voice sounded in my mind, and I was sucked into a flashback. *_My father and I headed out to the cool salty air at the beach. He said to me, "Realize what is there. Live in the present. Don't forget what is true and what isn't. Use common sense. " _

I got sucked back to reality where other mice were just reaching for more cookies. I dropped mine on the floor and my eyes widened. The hooded figure wasn't our main enemy. Cute was.

**AN: Did I do okay? Longest chapter yet. Another cliffhanger..xD! Luv Killer Instinct Galbelmz. Oh, and nice meeting you on TFM. Ty! R&R~ -Blizzardwind **


	6. Chapter 4-The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

or

OMG! WE HAVE NEW POWERSSS?

My vision blurred as I fell to the floor, my mouth gasping for air. I looked around, seeing everyone in the same position. Black speckles danced across my vision as I tried to stand up, but only causing more pain. Cute rose into the air, eyes glowing a deep bloody red, and she raised her fists.

The Seven Demons. The name echoed in my head, which seem filled with positively nothing now. I nearly fainted again, but stumbled toward Cute anyways. A tall figure was standing behind her. There was a somewhat smug look on his face that I immediately disliked.

Glowing around him were the four elements: Earth, fire, air, and water. Elementalsha(m). He raised a beautiful silver flute to his mouth and played softly. His fingers flew across the keys, playing back and forth. My eyes grew droopy and I collapsed onto the floor, a victim of the beautiful yet deadly music. I clawed at him feebly, resulting in a harsh kick to the face.

I groaned, falling flat on my back. Elementalsha smiled, holding Cute by the neck. She struggled as the demons went back to a shadow bracelet on his arm. The last thing I remembered was some sort of bomb exploding…blasting our house to bits, and bright, flashing lights.

_Several hours later…_

I woke up to an irritating beeping sound. I shook my ears struggling to get rid of this sound. I was on a hospital bed. Then the same deadly music started again and I collapsed, writhing in pain at the horrible noise. Doctors scrambled in, frantically taking notes. The music was removed, and I felt calm again.

Galbelmz sat beside me and I squinted at him; my eyes still hurt. He held a tray of the rarest delicacies: turkey, cheese (maybe not that one), and soda (LOL). Then he took the turkey and soda and plopped them in his mouth and gave me the cheese. I was shocked, but he just walked away, struggling to swallow the overload of food.

I face palmed and slowly nibbled the day-old cheese, which didn't taste half bad. It tasted **ALL **bad. I ran over to the sink to wash my mouth with a cheese-themed soap. I spit out the remains of cheese and threw it in the trash.

I climbed into bed and slept warmly under the sheets. That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing anything. "AIIEEEEE!" I shrieked, looking around for my special items. My gem, my scarf, and even my bandana were gone! I felt dizzy again as I walked through the hospital, occasionally seeing one of my friends. Dawnlite, Artelemisia, Ichigoluv….I ran the list of names through my head until I noticed I never saw Ethonatron. I panicked again, wondering where my little brother could go.

I ran all the way to their experiment lab, where I found him strapped to a chair breathing heavily and sweating like crazy under the hot lights. Scientists gathered around him, all wearing protective goggles. I wonder why. Then when one of the scientists moved swiftly out of the way to avoid a clobber to the head, I noticed Galbelmz and my friends were strapped down too.

After inserting a painfully sharp needle into Ethonatron's arm, they moved on to Galbelmz. He looked too calm after being sent into an experiment lab. As he was sleeping, I noticed something about him. Was he…attractive?

I shook my head struggling to clear the thoughts. They eventually cleared after five minutes, when the scientists saw me and thought I was having a seizure. I groaned as I was being half-dragged, half-carried to yet another chair.

I started sweating again, not from the lights, but from fear. What were they going to do? I saw Ethonatron changing before my eyes, into a horrible best-wait, that doesn't even describe it. Half cyborg, half mouse, ready for the scientists' commands.

The same thing happened to Galbelmz, but again, Luckyjustin broke free (AND AGAIN I wasn't watching) and started kicking the scientists as we shouted encouragement. Galbelmz lunged forward at a voice command from one of their leaders.

Luckyjustin smiled. He wasn't going to lose again. Again amazing hand-to-hand combat and blah blah blah, then it got down to where both were weary from fighting. Galbelmz smiled wickedly and clicked a button on his arm, causing a giant nuclear cannon to sprout from his back.

Luckyjustin face palmed but ripped off the cannon from his back with amazing force (Angel's blessing :3) causing Galbelmz to shriek out in pain. Strangely, no one request Ethonatron to do anything yet…or so I thought. He was busy inserting the other "patients" with the experiement. I groaned and went after him, barely pushing him before he fell off the edge and cried out, "MOMMY!" because he couldn't wall jump.

I moved a giant table-but without using my hands- and settled it down as a shield from the cyborgs. OMG Telekinesis~! (Angel's blessing :3) I now had psychic powers! I squealed with joy, causing all the beakers in the lab to break, causing everybody to sweat drop.

The others were starting to transform, the metal spikes already showing, but the scientists were still knocked out. Not for long. When one was starting to stir, I slammed all their heads down with my psychic powers.

Luckyjustin beat around the robots with his amazing force until I spotted a serum labeled SERUM. I sweat dropped, thinking how it was so simple, wondering if there were any booby traps. As I pranced around for lasers looking like an idiot, Luckyjustin walked right through, grabbed the serum, and walked back before I was even a quarter of the way there.

I sighed, then walked back too. But there WERE lasers, and one connected with my foot. Of course, not one of those like hurting lasers like in Star Wars, just one of those detecting lasers. "Oh COME ON!" I yelled, as an alarm went off. Luckyjustin was already done giving the serum and Artelemisia blew ice cold breath encasing everything in the lab in ice (Angel's blessing :3).

We ran out as fast as we could, me using my telekinesis powers as a platform and everyone jumped on. Galbelmz suddenly transformed, and I thought he was still under control by evil scientists/controller/hot dogs/cyborg.

No, he was just a person that was able to transform into ANYTHING (Angel's blessing :3), you know, not that big of a deal. But an evil crowd of monkeys (mice who had been experiemented on and SURVIVED) came toward us-flying. I face palmed, but noticed everyone but Luckyjustin and me were being drawn toward it.

Look, I know this isn't right, but I slapped everyone's faces –including Luckyjustin's =P- to relieve them of their daydreams and illusions. They all rubbed their faces and complained, but I simply pointed at the monkeys.

They hopped on to my telekinesis pad or Galbelmz's back (who was transformed into a dragon), and we flew off. But something red splattered my vision. I turned and saw Luckyjustin stabbing me in the back of my head.

I lurched forward and we all went tumbling down into the sea. The world went black, while still leaving the ghastly smell of blood.

**AN: A little better than all of my chappies, but not my best. Sorry if I disconnect on TFM! R&R ~Blizzardwind**


	7. Chapter 5- The Demons Inside

Chapter 5: The Demons Inside

**AN: MWEHEHHEHE Took forever to update xD My AN's are never going to get longer in any of my stories, I think. Oh, and check out my new Inkblossom story (for fans of Inkheart) Cheers! ^.^ P.S. I also decided to go on a 1000 words per chapter rule :D**

I resurfaced with a mouth full of water, sputtering and coughing as I dragged my half-drowned body onto land. I laid there for a moment, enjoying the sunshine on my wet fur. I let out a few breaths, testing my lungs to see if they still worked.

I was going over to talk to Galbelmz to talk about what a drop that was, but then I realized that nobody else had resurfaced yet. I quickly rushed over to the lake where I saw that I was a mess. Hair was losing color, and….hey! These weren't my accessories! I had a golden bell around my neck and a carrot in my mouth. I stared wide-eyed at the reflection in the lake when it suddenly jerked.

I stared closer and boy was that a mistake. The reflection reached out to grab me as I squealed, realizing what was happening. More reflections gathered around reaching out to drown me in the cool, seemingly harmless water of the lake. Water bubbles surged to the surface as I was dragged deeper and deeper into the cold, dark waters….

I woke up, gasping for air, when I realized that I wasn't in a lake at all. My friends were all pitching in to help bring food and water to our makeshift shelter. I quickly hopped out of bed, not wanting to miss out on anything, but the second I was on my feet, I collapsed to the floor and groaned.

Galbelmz, who was nearest, grabbed my limp body and placed me on the bed once more. He mumbled, "At this rate, you'll never get better…." Everybody crowded around, and as swiftly as a jaguar could cut a throat, I was asleep. Needless to say, everyone else continued with their busy work.

A few hours later….

I raised my head drowsily and dragged myself out of bed. It was nighttime, but I saw a figure sitting outside. I walked over there, and with my stumbles and pointless mumbling, I was surprised the figure couldn't hear me. When I got near the strange figure at night, I saw it was Artelemisia, my best friend ever since we were small. She was tracing letters in the dirt, and when I came even closer, she sighed.

"Whazzup?" My jumbled words were released out of my numb mouth. I cleared my throat and said, "What's up?" Artelemisia jumped, not noticing me the first time. She mumbled, "Nothing, go away," but I knew something was up. I sat down next to her, and talked to her soothingly.

She managed to give me an answer, but it was too soft, I couldn't hear it. I didn't want to make her mad by asking her to repeat it again, so I just talked to her about the stars. "Aren't the stars glorious? So divine and beautiful." My eyes twinkled along with the stars.

All she responded, in a dull, empty voice, was, "Stars remind me of death." She got up and walked into the woods, the shadows swallowing her up. I gazed after her, looking sadly at the dark, looming trees.

I got up and crept back into bed, falling fast asleep, until I was awoken by terrible shrieking. I jerked up so suddenly that my head hit the back of the bed. I rubbed my head and got out of bed as everybody else started to peek out of their bedrooms too.

We were split up in several search parties, as the only one missing was Artelemisia, who was sharing rooms with Dawnlite and Ichigoluv. I was on a search party with Ethonatron, Luckyjustin, and Bigzzz, and we nearly trampled all the grass we came across. We finally came to a fork, and the three of them, went to the left, and I went on the right, which just so happened to have a spooky cave and bats (thanks a lot).

I came across many unpleasant encounters with large spiders and bats, until I saw a clearing in the cave with one beam of light coming through the center, and Artelemisia was sitting quietly in the shadows.

She let out another ear-splitting scream, and it echoed off the walls, making it seem even louder. She grimaced as she turned around to look at me, and she suddenly fell writhing on the floor. She was battling the demons inside- we all battled them before, something we believed existed when they really didn't, but Artelemisia's demons were a lot more powerful than any of ours.

I came closer to her, but she slapped my hand away, letting out a deep-throated growl. "Rrrrrrun," she rumbled like a dog. Then the transformation happened, as she grew horns, wings, and even a nasty set of fangs. Her eyes were blood red, and she glared hungrily at me. I stumbled back into the corner, not wanting to get any closer to this horrible, ugly creature. What had it done to my best friend?

I let tears fall out of my eyes, light ones, as I reached the wall. I felt a rock and grabbed it. I was about to throw, I saw the real Artelemisia fighting to gain control as she whispered, "Help!" but the demon quickly took over. I reluctantly threw it, bouncing harmlessly off the creature's ear.

It smiled as it came near me- a gruesome smile. The creature is snow referred to as an it, because it is no longer my best friend. I tossed harder, knowing that I wouldn't hurt Artelemisia unless the creature was very weak. I just needed to defend myself until help arrived, and I continued to throw rocks. The beast reared up lashing its front paws, as It leaned into slice me to shreds.

**AN: What will happen next? :3**


End file.
